Sonic Winter Games Xtreme
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: Sonic and a bunch of freinds, and even enemies, are set to take center stage during a cold Mobius winter for the Winter Games Xtreme. A competition featuring many different events and plenty of excitement going on off the playing field as well.
1. The Intro

Chaos Controller15: Hey, how's it going? The Winter X Games are starting up this year and, while I can't have you covered on the Aspen events, I'll give you something that's hopefully just as enjoyable. The Sonic X Games, winter edition! Well, gotta get the intro going here. I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog series characters. The (rarely used) OCs are mine, though.

It was January. Mobius was all but frozen over. Snow covered buildings, parks, cars, just about everything. Some people looked at that as a bad thing, but many others took it as an opportunity to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, Rouge and everyone else snowboard, ski, and much more in the Winter Sonic X Games.

Right then, everyone was standing inside the big hotel's lobby where they had slept for the past couple of nights. Now that they'd had a chance to practice on the slopes, it was time for the games to begin. Everyone, bundled up in their heavy winter sporting gear, stepped out into the freezing weather. "Wow. If possible, it's colder then yesterday." Rouge stated.

Knuckles, walking next to her, just grunted in response. "C'mon! Who's ready for some action?" Sonic threw a fist into the air.

"Let's go!" Everyone responded quickly.

The advanced to a stage set up in front of the spots the events would be held. A wolf stood up on the stage and cleared his throat. "Hello, everyone!"

A big crowd had assembled around this stage for the introductions. "I am Chaos Controller15."

The crowd booed. "What? What'd I do?"

The crowd continued to jeer at him. Somebody even threw a snowball at him. "Hey! Uh, how about I introduce you to the contestants?" Chaos Controller15 skipped past the five-page introduction speech he'd prepared.

To this, the crowd began cheering again. "Alright then. Just so you know, I was going to make a nice speech, though. Whatever. Anyways, who shall we begin with? How about the young talent, Cream the Rabbit?"

The bunny stepped up and waved to the crowd. She received mostly cheers, but some boos.

"Now, next up we have the silent but deadly Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow barely took a step forward and didn't wave to the crowd at all. Still, most of the crowd gave him cheers.

"Now, the two-tailed, technologically inclined Tails the Fox."

Tails took flight and waved the crowd. Like Cream, he received a mixture of mostly cheers, but some boos.

This went on for everyone else introduced up to the last one, except Sonic who got all cheers. Currently, the last contestant to be introduced was standing nervously behind Chaos Controller15 on the stage. Everybody in the crowd put together a snowball and took aim. He leaned down and whispered into the introducer's ear, "Please no. Don't do this to me."

Chaos Controller15 turned around and smirked. "Good luck. Enjoy." He turned back around.

"And now finally, the famously notorious Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic and all the other contestants pushed the protesting Eggman forward. The crowd all launched their snowballs at him. Eggman shook the snow off and then laughed. "Hahahahaha! I will win every gold medal in every event!"

"You're not even competing in every event." Sonic reminded him.

"Yes I am! You watch hedgehog. I'll beat you down in everything."

"Well, I hope you're ready guys!" Chaos Controller15 said, "Cause if you move down to the halfpipe, we'll be kicking off the events with Snowboarding in just a few minutes." Chaos Controller15 left the stage.

The contestants hopped off the stage and were chased by all the fans. "Whoa, what are they all doing?" Amy asked, "They should be heading over to watch the snowboarding."

"I think they have something else in mind before that." Knuckles said.

"Sonic! I want your autograph!" One of the fans yelled, holding up paper and a marker as he ran full speed towards the hedgehog.

"I want a hug Amy!" A young female fan screamed.

The first fan to make it to them approached Knuckles. "Can you please punch me in the face?" He asked politely.

"Um, sure." Knuckles said and launched his big fist into the man's jaw.

He fell to the ground and then got right back up. "Oh my gosh! Knuckle's just punched me. Thank you so much!"

"Sure thing."

Sonic signed the paper, Amy gave out a hug and everyone else answered their requests. Poor Dr. Eggman still couldn't catch a break. Two fans wanted to beat him up, but he tossed them away.

"Alright now, are we ready for the games to begin?" Sonic asked.

The crowd responded yes and they marched towards their area for watching the halfpipe competition. The competitors started on their way to start playing as well.

Here's the full roster!

Cream, Shadow, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Sally, Dr. Eggman


	2. Halfpipe

Chaos Controller15: Hello again. Without further ado, let us begin the winter excitement! I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog series characters I used.

Everyone was in their spot, the fans standing behind the fence around the halfpipe area. The contenders were standing at the top of the hill, ready to begin. Only four of the 12 contestants were competing in the particular event. They were Sonic, Vector, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman.

Amy approached Sonic. "Good luck Sonic. I'll be rooting for you."

"Geez, where's the competitive spirit Amy?"

"But I'm not playing in this event. Can't I root for my boyfriend?" Amy winked.

"Gosh. Well, time to start. You know that you have to stand on the side if you're not competing, right?" Sonic reminded her.

"Really? I can't be here with you?" Amy argued.

"Nope."

Amy looked downhill. Rouge was motioning with her hand for her to join her, Knuckles and Tails. Everyone else had made their way to the hotel already to watch the event on television.

Sonic was up first. "Alright, I can't stand this." He gripped his jacket and ripped it off. "Much better."

He got on his snowboard and slid over to the beginning of the halfpipe. "Here we go!" He said as he launched himself on.

On his first jump, Sonic just grabbed the front of his snowboard without doing anything special. He landed well and got in the air for his next jump. He successfully hit a 360 and landed well again. Next time he jumped and completed a backflip. The landing was fine and he had enough speed for his next trick. He jumped as high as he could and spun around backwards 720 while holding onto the front of his board.

There was no room to jump again and Sonic stopped his board. Everyone gave the attempt a good round of applause. "There we go!" Sonic said and looked at the scoreboard.

Standing right beside him, Amy smiled widely. "Great work Sonic!" She said.

The blue hedgehog either didn't hear her or he ignored her. Without a reaction, he looked at the screen in front of him for his score. After a minute long wait, the score was in. Sonic was given an 81 out of a possible 100. He nodded his head and began his trudge back up the slope.

Next up was Vector. The big crocodile picked up his snowboard and got set for the run. When ready, he dropped onto the slope and began his jumps. His first jump was a solid 360 spin. With the good landing he was able to keep his speed going for the next jump. He got up in the air and did a backflip while holding the front of his board. Now he was ready for a big one. He put all his effort into getting as high as he could and made it up. He began one rotation, then another, and then another for a 1080. On the way down, his board hit the lip of the pipe just enough to take him off balance. Vector was taken off his feet and his run was over. "Damn it!" He snapped at himself as he got back up and finished his way down.

Without even checking for the score, which turned out to be a small 20, Vector marched his way back to the top of the hill. Shadow was getting himself set up for his turn.

Once done hooking his legs onto the snowboard, Shadow hopped up and rolled a little ways down the slope, then stopped. He formulated an exact plan for what he wanted to do on his first run. When he was done, he got up to the top of the pipe and then dropped in. On his first jump, he completed a backflip and landed right on. He kept his momentum going into the second jump. Once in the air, he bended his knees down and arched his body backward while grabbing the side of his board. He stuck his other hand out in the air in a move called Japan Air. He stuck the landing, allowing him maximum speed for his next jump. In the air, Shadow spun around for a 540 and then landed. He had no room left for another jump and stopped his run.

In the first round, contestants only got one run. Sonic looked up hopefully at the scoreboard. If Shadow scored less then 81, Sonic would automatically advance into the second and final round. He doubted that, though. After the judges thought it out for a handful of seconds, the score appeared. It was 89. Shadow nodded and smirked a little bit. He was guaranteed a spot in the next round.

Next up was Dr. Eggman. Before getting on his snowboard he walked over to Sonic. "Ha! If I beat your score guess who I'll leave behind while I advance into the final round?" He said, pointing to himself.

"I'd like to see you beat it." Sonic said confidently as Dr. Eggman got onto his board.

"Let's go!" He said as he launched himself into the pipe.

When he got up in the air, he just grabbed the front of his board. "This is easy!" He laughed and went up for his next trick.

This time he grabbed the back of his board. "Ha! I'm on a roll!"

He went up for his next jump. He put the two-finger peace sign in the air as he grabbed the side of his board. "This is great! Nobody will beat me!"

"Now here's come the big one!" Eggman tried to launch himself into the air.

He got high, but not high enough to go around 1280 degrees as he was hoping to. The result was an odd corkscrew onto the ground headfirst. "No! I! How did I lose?" He started ranting as he slid his way to the end of the pipe.

Up on top, Sonic was chuckling to himself over the old doctor's defeat. The judges scored him a 23, which wasn't even close to the 81 he needed to advance. "I'll get you Sonic!" He snarled.

"You and me, Shads." Sonic looked at his rival.

Shadow nodded.

Sonic was surprised when Amy came up and tackled him. "Congratulations Sonic! Now I'll have to win into the final round so I can play with you!"

"What? You're in the second round of snowboarding? Really?"

"Of course! Isn't it great?"

"Uh... Whatever Amy. I'm not asking this time." Sonic said, beginning to gasp for breath.

Amy got off of him and he stood up. Knuckles and Tails were right there to congratulate him as well. "Nice job Sonic!" Tails said and reached his hand into the air.

Sonic have him a high-5.

Knuckles smiled. "Nice. I would say congrats, but because I'm in the second round as well, you know..."

"Good luck with that." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Rouge approached Shadow. "Hey Shadow." She smiled.

Shadow grunted in a friendly way as a response. "Nice work."

Shadow nodded slightly. "Thanks."

"You're one step closer to a little... love." Rouge purred seductively.

This made Shadow smile as he remembered the deal he made with Rouge the day before. The bat leaned in and gave the dark hedgehog a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little.

Sonic made his way to Shadow now. "Why so red?" He asked, "Cold?"

"Uh, yeah. That's probably all." Shadow lied, not wanting to have to explain everything.

"Alright. Well, go get some hot chocolate or something. See you in the finals, and whatever else event we compete in."

Shadow nodded turned away. He walked off. Rouge stood there with him. Amy, Tails and Knuckles also joined. "So, when do you first play?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"I'm pretty sure the first event I'll participate in is the big jump in skiing tomorrow."

"Me too." Tails said.

"Nice. Got anything planned for that?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"Not yet, but don't worry. I'll pull off something really special for you all. Are you in that one?" She replied.

"No, I'm in the snowboarding big air. I'm not so good on the skis." Sonic admitted.

"Really? You never told me that!" Amy said, sounding offended.

"Sorry, you never asked."

The pink hedgehog huffed, but let it go when Sonic asked her when she would be competing next. "As I said, I'll be in the second round of the snowboarding halfpipe tomorrow afternoon."

Sonic nodded.

"What about you, Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

"I'll be in the second round of the snowboarding, as well as the skiing."

"You have a busy day ahead of you, then." Rouge commented.

Knuckles shrugged. "Yeah, but that's just part of participating."

"Alright. I'm cold. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to head back to the hotel."

"Yeah, I'm cold too, now that I'm just standing here." Sonic shivered.

"Sonic!" A voice said from behind him.

Sonic saw something thrown in his direction. He reached his hand out and caught it. It was his jacket. "You just left it on the ground." Vector, who had thrown it to him, commented.

"Thanks. Nice try in the pipe, by the way. You almost nailed it." Sonic said.

Vector joined the group and they all started walking back to their hotel. "Yeah, I was so close, too. If I coulda landed that I think I would've beat you, too."

"You never know." Sonic answered.

"Shadow looked pretty darn solid, though. Didn't he?" Knuckles commented.

"Yeah. His run was impressive." Tails agreed.

"I know. I've got my work cut out for me in the finals with him alone. Who knows who else I'm going to have to beat."

"Maybe it'll be me." Knuckles said proudly.

Sonic chuckled and shook his head. That was Knuckles, all right. "Hey, what did Eggman say to you?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Nothing. Just said he wanted to win and knock me out. Sadly for him, he took a spill. I think he tried to do a little too much." Sonic answered.

"It looked like that." Knuckles stated.

The five of them made it back to the hotel after walking for five minutes. The rest of the competitors were already inside. Most of them were locked in conversation. "OK, I'm gonna go get a drink or something." Sonic said.

"Me too." Vector added.

The hedgehog and crocodile headed for the elevator on the way to their rooms followed by Tails and Amy. Knuckles and Rouge walked into the hotel lobby.

Rouge found Shadow and struck up a conversation with him. "So, how does it feel being the top dog?" She asked, "Or should I say hedgehog?"

Shadow eyed her for a second. "I've still got to win the final round." He said.

"Yep. What do you want more? The gold medal or my love?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Shadow shrugged indifferently. Rouge scowled lowly. "Damn it, tell me, won't you?"

Shadow turned away.

"Please?"

He began walking away.

Rouge walked around with him, having no luck for her efforts.

Meanwhile, sitting in the couch area, a bunch of competitors were having a snack and talking about all different things. "So, who's competing in what tomorrow?" Blaze asked openly.

"I've got skiing." Silver answered.

"Big jump?" Blaze asked.

The white hedgehog nodded. "What about you?" He asked.

"I've still got tomorrow off actually. I don't start until the second round of skiing and then the snowmobile events."

"I didn't know you were into the snowmobiles." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, they're really fun. We'll see how good I can handle it, but I'm trying."

"There you go." Knuckles said, turning to Cream, "What event are you in?"

"I think I'm competing in a snowboarding game."

"OK, cool. Knuckles?" The cat asked.

"Both."

"Wow, that's a lot. How do you handle it?" Silver asked.

"Well, I was praying I'd get the second round of one of them or whatever." He laughed, "But I didn't. You know, it's just about having fun at the end of the day. I'll go out, try hard and see what happens."

"What are we talking about?" Sonic asked, walking into the conversation.

"Just tomorrow and who has what." Silver said, "So, what's it like being out there in the halfpipe?"

"Awesome."

"Cool, is it tough?" Silver asked.

"I was surprised at how tough it was. I've practiced in that halfpipe for the last couple of days all the tricks I used. I guess I had some opening jitters to get out." Sonic responded.

"Well, you landed your tricks and now you're in the final round. That's gotta be a good way to open up your competition." Knuckles said.

"I'll say."

While their conversation kept going, we shift to the middle of the room where Amy just found Sally. "Hey Sal, long time no see." She said and embraced the squirrel quickly.

"Amy. It's been a while."

"So, how have you been practicing for this? I know I haven't seen you out here the last couple of days like everyone else."

"Ah, I decided to skip practice and hope for the best."

"Daring, are we?"

"I guess you could say that. I just don't want to make it too big a production in my own mind. That way I can relax and just have fun."

"Good plan. So, how are you?"

"Good, hon. Yourself?"

"Pretty good. It's been a lot of preparation for this I will say. I wanted to be as ready as possible."

"OK. Have things been going well with you and Sonic?"

"Uh, I'm his girlfriend! He's just so darn think headed sometimes. Whenever I get near him he runs away. I don't get it."

"So wait, you're not his girlfriend?" Sally asked, confused.

"I am!"

"Alright, so then why does he run away from you all the time if he's interested in you and wants to be your boyfriend?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, geez. I don't know, but I thought that's what you were just telling me. Guess I've said too much. I'll stop there. However, on a good note, if you play hard and do well in your events you may catch his attention. I've heard guys like good athletic women."

"Really?" Amy jumped two feet into the air.

Sally nodded.

"Great! Thanks so much Sal! Now I'm going to play harder then ever."

"Good for you, hon! Go for it."

While Amy and Sally continued on, back to the couch Tails made his way into the group. "Hey, did anybody see Eggman?" The fox asked.

"Yeah. He came in and went straight up to his room." Cream said.

"So this is all for today?" Blaze asked, "No more events?" 

"No, today was just the opening ceremony and then the event. That's it." Sonic said.

"Yeah. It'll really begin to kick off tomorrow, though." Knuckles added.

Everybody kept chatting away in the lobby with no indication of stopping any time soon.

Chaos Controller15: So, with that, I think I'll end the chapter there. However, you did hear at least a little bit from everyone. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time it will probably be a lot more action-oriented with two events instead of just the one. See you then!


	3. The Next Morning

Chaos Controller15: Hello again, we're back and ready for the next day of the competition. I hope you're as excited as I am. Let's go! I do not own any of he characters.

It was the morning of the second day of the Winter Games. Many of the contestants were getting themselves breakfast from the hotel's buffet setup. A few others were eating something they brought with them on the trip.

Amy had just finished getting herself a plate and searched for Sonic. She found him sitting down and made her way to that table. She pulled up a seat across from him and sat down. Sonic noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Morning Amy." He said.

"Good morning Sonic. How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, fine. How about you?"

Just then, Sally sat down next to them. "Morning Sally." Amy greeted.

The squirrel nodded. "Hey. Congratulations on the win yesterday."

"Oh, thanks. Are you going to be playing today?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Got the skiing big air later today." Sally answered.

"Cool, good luck with that." Sonic said and took a bite out of his toast.

Meanwhile, a few tables over, things were getting heated. "What'd you say?" Vector demanded of Knuckles who was sitting across from him.

"I said you're an ungraceful croc, just like all the others of your species. What's so bad about that?"

"You! Dare to insult the crocs! Idiot hedgehog!"

"Echidna." Knuckles corrected, "Now your ungraceful and stupid."

"You little!" Vector stood up and took a swing at Knuckles.

Knuckles ducked under it. "Whoa! No one called for that." He said.

Vector missed on his next couple of punches. He picked up his paper cup of orange juice and splashed Knuckles.

This angered the red echidna and he rose from his seat.

Finally, Cream stepped in, attempting to play peacemaker. "Calm down guys."

"Shut up!" Vector snapped in rage.

He kicked Cream and got her shin. The rabbit fell to the floor in pain and started sobbing. Blaze got up from her seat and grabbed her. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. You did the right thing." She said soothingly into her ear.

Vector took the opportunity to throw another punch, but narrowly missed. Now Knuckles tried, but Vector ducked under it. "Heh, who you calling ungraceful, now? Huh?"

Knuckles growled.

From behind, Sonic grabbed Knuckles and wrapped him up before he could do anymore damage. "Someone get Vector!" He said.

The crocodile wanted a peace of the easy target that Sonic was holding. "C'mon Knux, save it for pipe." Sonic reminded.

"Damn it let me at him! I'll punch his teeth out!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Knuckles! Stop! Give it a rest this time." Sonic said again.

Both Shadow and Amy got Vector. Rouge got in between the two and put her hands up in separation. "Enough." She said sternly.

Finally, the fight looked like it was settling down. "OK. Deep breath Knux. Let's move on." Sonic said and released Knuckles.

Still, Shadow and Amy held on to Vector just in case. The croc unclenched his fists and the two hedgehogs holding him back let him go. He didn't do anything, just eyed Knuckles. "F(censored) you. I'll get you back for that." He spat.

"Whatever." Knuckles said and turned a way.

On a light note, Sally smiled and said, "Wow! What a nice way to start the day!" She took a sip of her coffee and went back to breakfast.

The tension settled between the two, but the impression that there was going to be a lingering rivalry was strong. "Wow, that was close to getting real ugly." Rouge said, sitting down at her table with Shadow.

The dark hedgehog nodded.

"Are you playing in the skiing?" Rouge asked him.

He shook his head and went back to breakfast.

Still sitting on the floor, Blaze planted a hand onto the ground and got herself up. "OK Cream, are we good now?"

Cream nodded. "Thanks Blaze."

Blaze smiled. "Hey, how about you come eat breakfast with me and Silver?"

"OK!" Cream jumped up excitedly.

She ran over to her table, picked up her bowl of cereal, and brought it over to the table Silver was sitting at. Blaze sat down in between the two. "Do you know what time the halfpipe starts?" Silver asked.

"No." Cream said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they start around two o'clock." Blaze said.

"Oh, then I have some time to eat breakfast before I have to get out there and practice a little bit like I want to." Silver said.

At the time it was 10:15 AM.

By 10:45 everyone was done eating. Most of the competitors stayed down in the lobby to chat. Tails, Cream, Sonic and Sally headed out for a snowball fight.

Silver sat down on the couch. "Does anybody know where Eggman went?"

Shadow shook his head.

"I suppose he's in his room unless he went out late last night and hasn't come back. I haven't seen him at all today." Amy answered.

"Got you Sonic!" Sally laughed as she eyed the blue hedgehog.

Outside, the snowball war was raging. The squirrel launched her snowball, but Sonic used his speed to dodge it easily. "Hey that's no fair!" Sally called.

Sonic shrugged. "Whatever, I won't do that then. Me and Tails still have you two beat." Sonic replied with a cocky smirk.

Sally nodded. "Bring it on!" She turned to Cream, "Let's prove those two wrong Cream."

The rabbit nodded. Cream put together a snowball and threw it at Sonic. The hedgehog ducked under it. Cream's face dropped. Sonic began making faces at Cream. Sally launched a snowball and hit Sonic in hit Sonic in the face. "Headshot!" She shouted.

Cream's face lit up and she began laughing. "Damn it!" Sonic snapped and stepped off the field.

"Get em Tails!"

Sally looked over at Sonic and mocked him with a couple faces of her own. Just as she turned around, something hit her leg. "Oh, come on!" She looked across the battlefield and saw Tails smiling proudly.

To the side, Sonic was enjoying himself. He put his index finger in the air and motioned like a baseball umpire ejecting a player or coach.

Sally scrunched up her face and walked off to the side next to Sonic. "Nice work Tails! Now win this thing!"

The battle raged on between the two friends on the field while a hedgehog and squirrel stood on the side cheering their teammate on. Sally planted a quick kiss on Sonic's lips when he finished a chant.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sonic turned around and asked.

Sally just giggled. She leaned in and kissed him much deeper. Shocked, Sonic couldn't do anything to resist. He began thinking that he didn't want to. He felt like he was melting away into the moment. He felt Sally wrap her hands around his neck. He let his hands drift down to her hips and wrapped her up himself.

Out the corner of his eye, Tails thought he noticed something. While Cream was putting together her next snowball, he took a quick glance. "Wow." He remarked.

The fox looked up to Sonic as a little brother would their big brother. He wasn't used to seeing Sonic being very romantic at all. Yet, there he was, kissing Sally Acorn. He shook his head. "Back to the game!" He aimed at Cream with a snowball in hand.

He tossed it, but missed. Blaze swung open the door of the hotel. "Hey Blaze!" She called out.

Sonic and Sally instantly parted lips and broke away from each other. The shocked couple was glad to know Blaze didn't recognize them.

Cream turned around.

"The halfpipe starts soon. You should probably come in." Blaze said.

Cream nodded. Just then a snowball hit the back of her head. "Ha!" Tails laughed.

"Hey! No fair!" Cream argued.

"Doesn't matter. The game was going to end anyways." Tails said as he began walking towards the hotel.

Cream followed. Sonic approached Tails and put a hand out. The fox high-5ed him. "Nice work buddy. That was great."

"Yeah." Tails responded, "Thanks."

They all got in. "We were at it for that long?" Sally thought aloud, looking at the clock.

It was 1:15. "I've got to go get my snowboard." Cream said.

The bunny ran towards the elevator. Tails sat down on the couch. Sonic sat right next to him. "Where's Knuckles?" The hedgehog asked.

"In his room. Silver is already at the halfpipe." Amy answered.

"Ah OK. Thanks." Sonic nodded.

The elevator opened up and out came Knuckles. "Hey man! Good luck!" Sonic said.

Knuckles ignored him, his gaze never leaving the door.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

The echidna just made an exit and never looked back. "Whatever." Sonic shrugged.

Everyone started to get up and make their way out of the hotel and towards the halfpipe for the second wave of contestants to get a crack at the competition.

Chaos Controller15: A lot happened in this chapter. So much that I couldn't include the event! You'll have to wait until next time to see what happens. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, on to chapter four. See you then!


End file.
